Empire of the Rising Sun
This article covers Japan in the Red Alert '' storyverse, which has split off from the Tiberium-storyverse: for info on this country in the Tiberium-verse, see "Japan"'' The Empire of the Rising Sun is the formal name of the imperialist government of Japan. They were formed after Alberts death. "THEY'RE ATTACKING!!! WE HAVE TO EVACTUATE!!!" "Who is attacking?" :USSR Officers talking about the Imperials Official Fact Sheet Mandate A nationalistic, zealous army of warriors willing to lay down their lives for their godlike Emperor and his vision. The Empire of the Rising Sun runs a strictly-disciplined military that takes great pride in its futuristic weaponry and ruthless tactics. Base of Operations *'GWWII': Unknown *'GWWIII': Unknown *'WWIII': Japan Head of State * During GWWII: Unknown * During GWWIII: Unknown * During WWIII: Emperor Yoshiro Ideology *'GWWII': Unknown *'GWWIII': Unknown *'WWIII': Imperialist government, whose zealous followers lay down their lives for their Emperor and his vision. Military strength *'GWWII': Unknown *'GWWIII': Unknown *'WWIII': A secretly constructed, strictly-disciplined, technologically advanced army, consisting of hi-tech weaponry, heavy walkers, robots, amphibious Tanks, nanotechnology, transforming mechanical vehicles, advanced naval warships and psionics, influenced by Anime. Economic strength *'GWWII': Unknown *'GWWIII': Unknown *'WWIII': Assumed to be a massive monopoly, with enough resources and manpower to rival both the Allies and the Soviet Union. Political strength *'GWWII': Unknown *'GWWIII': Unknown *'WWIII': The Empire currently has Japan under its control, along with its conquered territories of Asia. Affilations *'GWWII': Unknown *'GWWIII': Unknown, presumably Allied *'WWIII': Asian Conquests Overview In Great World War II Exactly what role Japan played in Great World War II, in which the Allied forces fought the Soviet Union, is unknown. In Our Timeline, Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan fought the Allied powers in the European and Pacific theaters respectively. Both of these governments rose to power as a result of the civil unrest of the Great Depression in the 1930's (in Germany, the Nazis; in Japan, the junta of top military officials who held the real power). In Great World War III It seems that, in some undocumented event, in the Red Alert storyverse, Japan became a constitutional monarchy, because the global strategic maps display Japan as Allied-controlled. Japan seems to have aided the Republic of Korea in repulsing the Soviet Union's advances on the Pacific coast, along the Russian Eastern Territories. World War III After the events of Great World War III, the leaders of the defeated Soviet Union, in a last act of desperation, used their own prototype time-machine to try to alter history -- by removing Einstein from the timeline. While their primary goal succeeds, due to the many ripple-effects caused by changing history, the results are not as planned. The Soviet Union still exists, but it has not defeated the Allies in the new timeline. The Allies are still around, though they are different due to the changes in the timeline (i.e. while they still possess some Mirage technology, however, the Prism technology from GWWIII has been lost). However, the changes to the timeline have resulted in the growth of a third world superpower in the East, ultimately making the Japanese themselves and their presence fully known: the Empire of the Rising Sun, based in Japan and those territories of Asia that it has conquered. They possess military technology advanced far beyond human comprehension and is also influenced by anime, the Tsunami tank MBTs, the Sea Wing bomber-AA submarines and the King Oni battle mechs - including Yuriko - being prime examples of this. At present, they are the strongest faction at the naval theater of WWIII, fielding the powerful ''Shogun''-class battleships and ''Naginata''-class cruisers. Unlike the Allies and the Soviets, the Imperial army doesn't build airfields: instead, they build their Air units (except the Rocket Angel) from their Mecha Bays and Naval Shipyards. The Empire has also developed its military applications of Psionics in the forms of "Yuriko" and the Psionic Decimator. Military Doctrine Their Infantry force is quite formidable, given the fact Imperial Warriors and Shinobis can cut down even Peacekeepers and other troops. Their Tankbusters and even Yuriko can destroy Apocalypse Tanks. Also Engineers can run faster for a short while until they capture a building. Their Vehicles, like the Tsunami MBT, are light but amphibious. Wave Force Artillerys are not to be underestimated along with most Imperial units. King Oni Walkers can smash Guardian and Hammer Tanks and rival the Apocalypse Tank and the Assault Destroyer. Their sophisticated Navy includes the AA Sea Wing, The Shogun Battleship and the Naginata Cruiser. Also their Air Force is quite unique. They got the Striker/Chopper VX, the Mecha/Jet Tengu and the Sea/Sky-Wing. All Which can transform from air to naval/ground. Behind the scenes Their transforming VX Line are similar to the Transformers, as in they turn into various vehicles and tanks, for example, the Mecha/Jet Tengu transforms from an Interceptor (Jet mode) to an Assault Mech (Mecha mode) and back, just as the Sky/Sea Wing transforms from AA Sub (Sea mode) to Ground Attack Craft (Sky mode) and back. In the Red Alert 3 Trailers, the Imperial invasion force invaded Soviet Russia the way the Soviets did on the USA in GWWIII. The Shogun Battleship invasion is similar to the GWWIII Dreadnought one. Also, the Hell March music in RA3 is similar to the one in RA2 - only enhnaced. Category:RA2:Countries Category:RA2:Factions